


Cozy Comfort

by VictoriaWitch



Series: Ushijima Brain Rot [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Feeling festive, Fluff, Slow Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Ushijima is a Good Boyfriend, Vaginal Sex, Winter, sex by the fire, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: You and Ushijima spend an evening unwinding from the chaos of the holiday season.Is there truly anything better than being cuddled up by the fire?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Ushijima Brain Rot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020700
Kudos: 145





	Cozy Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The Ushi brain rot doesn’t stop

You giggle, nuzzling your nose against his with your foreheads pressed together. His lips peck at yours once again, hands smoothing over your curves before settling at your hips once again. Warmth encompasses you from every direction, the warm thicket of blankets laid out below the two of you. A thick, fuzzy sheet of white covering the two of you, trapping in the mass amount of body heat his muscular form radiates. The house is silent, aside from the crackling from the fire that dances a few feet away from where you are laid out on the floor. 

Looking up, all you can see are beautiful orbs of viridian. As lively and captivating as the pine tree that fills in the corner of the living room. Already decorated, dripping with elegance. Ushijima always let you have control over the holiday decorations, even if he was the one to hang most of them, thanks to his towering size. This year was a wonderland of white, rose gold, silver, and crimson. Soft, graceful, and just as stunning as the woman who put it all together. 

The white lights spiraled around the tree, along with the glowing icicle strings draped along the walls illuminate the room with a soft glow. There’s nowhere else you would rather be for the holidays. Spread out beneath your lover, not a trace of clothing between the two of you, house quiet and serene from the lack of guests. When Ushijima said he had the perfect way to spend the day, you never imagined it would be filled with such soft romance. 

“Wakatoshi,” you breathe a soft moan as he thrusts back inside you to the hilt, trailing feather light kisses down your neck and across your collarbone. 

You had woken up with a chill set in the deepest cavern of your bones, goosebumps littering your flesh from even under the comfort of your comforter. Reaching across the enormous bed, all you could feel was an empty space with a barely longer warmth of a body long removed. Even with the heat on in the house, the intense cold from outside had managed to slither in and curl around you. But Ushijima had risen before you and set his plan into action, heading straight to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and breakfast for the two of you. He truly did love to spoil you, in every sense of the word. 

It had been a while since the two of you were able to share such an intimate moment; Ushijima busy with practice and traveling for games while you had your own work to worry over. He refused to let the madness of the holiday season take even more precious time away from you. A lazy Saturday was exactly what the two of you needed, and Ushijima was dedicated to making you melt under the intensity of his passion. He refused to rush, leisurely pleasing you as you settled in together by the fire. There were no time constraints, nothing to prepare for, not a single thing that could come up to separate the two of you. 

From the steamy make out session that had your tongues dancing together to the sweetest rhythm, working together in harmony rather than a duel of dominance. To the way his fingers caressed your gummy walls with practiced skill, patient and eager to please without being overzealous. Every brush of his lips against your skin sent another haze of lustful heat through you, warmth blooming in your core and settling in your veins. Even now he is in no rush, allowing the head of his cock to rest firm against the opening of your cervix as he worships your body with his mouth. 

Teeth scrape across your shoulder, a gentle nip placed against the swell of your breasts as his thumb rolls over your hardened nipples. 

His cock drags through your squelching walls in sensual strokes, long and deep. Ushijima savors the sensation of your drooling cunt wrapped around him, sucking him back in to keep his enormous cock wet and warm. His own end is a distant afterthought, more focused on making you so delirious with euphoria that any stress melts away from your mind until Tuesday. He’s already made you finish three times, once with his tongue, once with his fingers, and then when he first spit you open on his length. Ushijima doesn’t need to look to know you’re creaming around him, slick dripping from your eager sex. He doesn’t want to break the view he has, watching as your brows softly knit together, lips parted to let out your mewls and gentle pants of pleasure, the way your eyes flutter when his dick brushes against that special spot deep inside your walls. 

A groan creeps past his lips as you squeeze around him like a vice, a sign of your quickly approaching orgasm. You’d love to fight it off, if only to stay like this with him even longer, but it’s an impossible task. His iron hard length slipping into the deepest part of your velvet hole just too much. “Cum for me,” he whispers, touching his forehead to yours. “It’s okay, let go, Honey.” Never one to deny a request from the bronze god, you fall over the ledge and crash into the realm of bliss. Moaning out his name, your hands grip against the muscles of his back, barely registering the way they flex to support his weight that towers over you. 

Ushijima’s head moves to the crook of your neck as you spasm around him, sucking a light mark into your smooth skin. His hips move faster, mindless to the speed increase as he chases his own end. The way you continue to flutter around him only edges him closer, groaning into your flesh. The way you suck him in is mesmerizing, so hypnotic he usually finds himself captivated by the sight. But tonight, he wants to focus on you. The way the light of the fire dances across your face, highlighting the demure expression you wear in your post-orgasmic high. How the white comforter below you looks like a pile of fluffy snow, your hair splayed across it like beams of light breaking through the cloudy sky to illuminate the dewy flakes blanketing the ground. 

“Wakatoshi,” the sound of your voice, trapped between a moan and a whine, pulls him back to reality. “Waka, I need you.” He knows exactly what you mean, chuckling lightly before placing a kiss to your temple. 

“Anything for you, love.” His strokes remain deep and even, but the quicker pace has the sound of skin against skin breaking over the sound of the crackling firewood. His soft grunts deepen, voice dropping an octave as his groans become more frequent. Your pitched cries and wails of another orgasm ripping through you finally send him into his own end, spurting thick ropes as deep into you as possible. He remains inside you even as he begins to soften, his immense size not enough to keep the sheer amount of his emission from leaking out. 

“Stay,” you whimper, arms wrapping around his neck and the slightest sign he’s preparing to move. “I want to stay like this, just a few more minutes.” 

Ushijima chuckles again, his head shaking before he presses a soft kiss to your lips, “if I stay inside you much longer, I’m going to want to go again.”

A teasing smirk plays against your kiss swollen lips, carding your fingers through the back of his hair, “stay.” 

Ushijima never was one to tell you no. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any formatting issues (if there are any). I have switched over to writing almost exclusively on my phone.


End file.
